We are particularly, but not exclusively, interested in developing information that will improve drug therapy for hypertension and its sequelae, myocardial infarction and arrhythmias. Major areas of research include studies of: 1) the metabolic disposition of propranolol and other Beta-blocking drugs in man and laboratory animals; 2) the pharmacology of the renin-angiotensin system in man and laboratory animals; 3) cardiac pharmacology as it relates to experimental myocardial infarction; 4) mechanisms of antiarrhythmic drug action; 5) the biochemistry and clinical pharmacology of prostaglandins; 6) the biochemical pharmacology of the sympathetic nervous system; 7) the biochemical and clinical pharmacology of the kallikrein-kinin system; 8) reactive drug metabolites; 9) metabolic disposition of polyamines in man, laboratory animals and in vitro; 10) the molecular basis of drug-induced toxicity; 11) improved analytical techniques for pharmacology/toxicology; and 12) determinants of the myocardial cell's sensitivity to extracellular calcium Independent and interdependent clinicians, pharmacologists, biochemists, toxicologists, organic and analytical chemists and engineers are working together studying at levels of biological organization ranging from artificial plasma and membranes, through subcellular fractions, cell suspensions, cell culture, isolated organs, laboratory animals to patients. The hospital and bench laboratory function as a continuum for study when possible. Core facilities (including a clinical research unit, outpatient research clinic and mass spectrometry laboratory) promote collaboration. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Privitera, P.J., T. Walle, D.R. Knapp and T.E. Gaffney: A Central Renin Suppressing Action of Propranolol. In: Regulation of Blood Pressure by the Central Nervous Syytem, the IV Hahnemann Symposium on Hypertension, edited by G. Onesti, M. Fernandes and K.E. Kim. New York: Grune & Stratton, 443-450, 1976. Privitera, P.J. and T.E. Gaffney: Suppression of Renin Release by Methyldopa. In: Regulation of Blood Pressure by the Central Nervous System, the IV Hahnemann Symposium on Hypertension, edited by G. Onesti, M. Fernandes and K.E. Kim. New York: Grune & Stratton, 419-425, 1976.